


Move

by bgabes714, superpotterwolf



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgabes714/pseuds/bgabes714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwolf/pseuds/superpotterwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura rebuild the Hale House and move in. Stiles comes along to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking your time to read this series comment below if there any tags you can think of.

_Where do you live? Seriously Derek you may be a wolf man but that doesn't mean you need to live in the woods your still remotely human_. 

Well I think you are. The words went round and round in Derek's head as he stared at the ruins of the house. His house. The place he grew up, when he learned control. When he closed his eyes he could still see little Cora wobbling as she takes her first steps. He can still here his moms sweet singing and her laughter as his father swept her round the kitchen in a dance. The smells of apple pie and the feel of the warm summer sun peeping through the window on a lazy Sunday morning. For the first time in 5 years Derek gave into the grief surrounding him this time with Stiles' voice looping in his head. 

**** 

It took weeks for Laura to convince Derek it was a good idea. Months for their plans to actually come to fruition. Now they were looking at the large house in the clearing all their hard work come to an end. All that was left now was to actually move in, if they could make themselves cross the porch. The now familiar sound of Stiles heartbeat sounded behind them. "Seriously, your both to chicken? You did this for a purpose you know." Exchanging a look the siblings took a step forward then stopped. "My god your both ridiculous!" Stiles grabbed both of their arms and dragged them forward through the front door. "Look that wasn't hard was it" Derek slowly span around taking in the house, the grand staircase in the hallway, the open plan kitchen and dining room. The living room complete with the ridiculously large television at Laura's insistence. 'This is it' he thought.


End file.
